Fanmade Episode:Rain Rain, Go away
This is April Sunsplash's fanmade episode. About April did not get what she wanted for her birthday, Mittens, Cloud E. and Candle try to help her. Later, Wacky and Ace have a competition. Summary April Sunsplash wished for rain in Lalaloopsy Land. Jewel and Pickles thought it was a bad idea because they do not want Soggy Pickle Burgers or Soggy Dresses. Candle returned from vacation after April blew the candles. Ace and Scraps were building a wagon for Peanut and sudennly a boy and a girl named Wacky Hatter and Alice in Lalaloopsy Land, saying they were better then the kids. As soon as Peanut came, she held a flag and brang Squirt along with her. Squirt said "What are you doing?" Wacky yelled at the little girls face calling her a bed wetter. Mittens, Bundles, and Cloud E. came to visit. All the clouds disapeared and the sun came 5 feet closer to Lalaloopsy Land, making it the hottest day. Pickles and Jewel left and came back with some fans, Pickle Burgers, rain hats, and raincoats just in case it rains. Cloud E. said "It has not rained since March 23rd." Mittens said "According to my laptop, it said it was windy in Winter, Rainy in fall, and Snowy in Summer, so that will mean Frost will melt on her birthday!" A crowd of 14 lalaloopsies and 10 littles have came. 7 Lalaloopsies and 8 littles voted for Ace, as 7 Lalaloopsies and 2 littles voted for Wacky Here are the people who voted: TEAM ACE Signup! *Mango Tiki Wiki *Dyna Might *Bea Spells-A-Lot *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Suzette La Sweet *Pillow Featherbed *Forest Evergreen *Kiki Tiki Wiki *Tiny Might *Specs Reads-A-Lot *Sprinkle Spice Cookie *Mimi La Sweet *Blanket Featherbed *Trinket Sparkles *Pita Mirage TEAM WACKY! Signup *Jewel Sparkles *Sahara Mirage *Cinder Slippers *Prince Handsome *Pete R. Canfly *Smile E. Wishes *Lady Stillwaiting *Matey Anchors *Cape Riding Hood They sat down in the same bleachers as Lalaloopsy Ponies:The Big Show Mittens made a smore and put a candle on it. Candle sat next to April. April says her wish loud and clear. "I WISH FOR THE SKY TO RAIN!" Candle heard and made the wish come true. It starts to rain. Lalaloopsy Land was filled with dark gray clouds. The sun gets 10 feet away from the town finally! It rains hard. Pickles got a glass box of Pickle Burgers, wearing her rainhat and rainboots. Hotdog wore just a rainhat. Cat and Jewel wore just Raincoats with hoods that fit their heads. Trinket also came along with her rainboots. All 3 girls wipe their feet. Mittens goes to April's closet and changes. She brought Rain Clothes just in case. Cloud E. puts on her raincoat. April says "Come outside and play in the rain!" Ace won the competition, which we just missed in the summuary. Peanut puts Squirt, peanut, and Elephant (What I mean by "peanut" is Squirt's pet peanut) in the wagon. Finally, Wacky and Alice leave town for good. Everyone, even the people who voted for Wacky in the Competition, splashed in puddles. Ace and April hug eachother. Ace says "I kinda like you" April splashes Ace and said "MUDBALL FIGHT!" Everybody threw mudballs. The End. Cast There is TOO MANY! There is 4 + 4 + 3 + 14 + 10 = 35 Lalaloopsies! Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Comedy